<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Give Me A Hundred More Nights | Cho tôi thêm một trăm đêm nữa by Stony1111</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516355">Give Me A Hundred More Nights | Cho tôi thêm một trăm đêm nữa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony1111/pseuds/Stony1111'>Stony1111</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stony One-shots [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 1872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Canonical Character Death, Drinking, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:54:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony1111/pseuds/Stony1111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony uống rượu, và đây không phải là chuyện mới mẻ gì. Steve lo lắng, và đó cũng chẳng phải là chuyện mới mẻ gì.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stony One-shots [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Give Me A Hundred More Nights | Cho tôi thêm một trăm đêm nữa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731884">Give Me A Hundred More Nights</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamichigo/pseuds/Mamichigo">Mamichigo</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <em>"Trước khi người đi, hãy cho tôi thêm một trăm đêm để nói tất cả những điều tôi chưa từng nói, rồi sau đó đưa tôi đi cùng."</em>
</p><p>Đã có sự cho phép của tác giả. Vui lòng không mang đi nơi khác.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tôi nghĩ rằng mình sẽ tìm thấy anh ở đây." Là những gì ai đó nói khi người đó đến gần Tony, vòng qua một cái bàn trong một góc tối của quán bar.</p><p>Tony, đôi mắt kèm nhèm và đã uống đến chai thứ ba trong đêm, vẫn chưa nhận ra ngay đó là ai; gã chậm chạp hồi thần, bộ não hoạt động để bắt kịp, nhớ ra mình đang ở đâu, giờ là lúc nào. Gã nhìn ra ngoài qua cửa sổ, nhìn vào những đám mây đen đầy dông tố sắp đến và thấy Timely vào đêm khuya. À, tất nhiên rồi. Trong một khắc ở đó, gã nghĩ rằng mình có lẽ trở về quê nhà, với người cha quấy rầy sự yên bình và yên tĩnh của gã một lần nữa - nhưng giọng nói kia đã không đủ trầm với khó nghe, cũng không đủ ác ý - nhưng ảo ảnh tan biến vào lại những ký ức xa xôi của gã.</p><p>Tony ngước nhìn Steve mang vẻ mỏi mệt, người đang khoanh tay trước ngực và có một cái nhíu mày rõ rệt trên khuôn mặt. Khóe miệng anh chỉ hơi cong xuống, hét lên sự không hài lòng, và Tony có lẽ nên lo lắng nhiều hơn khi đó là một cảnh tượng phổ biến đối với mình. Nhưng Steve vẫn ở đó - không chỉ bây giờ, mà còn hết lần này đến lần khác nữa, với từng ngày và đêm trôi qua trong cơn ngẩn ngơ say rượu, và bộ não chậm tiêu của Tony kết luận điều đó có nghĩa gì đó.</p><p>"Tôi còn ở đâu được nữa?" Tony thắc mắc, mỉm cười khi gã lơ đãng ra dấu với tất cả chỗ rượu được xếp hàng trên kệ như những món chiến lợi phẩm sáng bóng. "Đây chính xác là nơi tôi thuộc về."</p><p>Đôi mày của Steve càng nhăn tợn, đến nỗi Tony nghĩ rằng nó có lẽ bị kẹt như thế, và thiệt là lãng phí một khuôn mặt đẹp trai thế kia mà. Tony ghi chú trong đầu để cảnh báo anh về điều đó sau.</p><p>"Anh có tự hào về bản thân khi nói điều đó không vậy, Stark?" Ngay cả khi những câu từ của anh thật nghiêm khắc, Steve vẫn không sao có thể phát ra âm thanh lạnh lùng được, đôi mắt lam lóe sáng và đôi bàn tay nắm chặt của anh phản bội lại lời cầu xin che giấu ở đó.</p><p>Tony nhún vai khi gã nốc một ngụm rượu whisky, cái bỏng cháy của nó được chào đón trong cơ thể tê liệt của gã. Steve cố gắng giữ liên lạc bằng mắt, nhưng dường như điều đó sẽ không thực sự xảy ra khi mà ánh nhìn của Tony cứ dính trên khối nước đá trôi nổi trong đồ uống của gã. Nản lòng, nhưng rõ ràng đã quen với điều này, Steve thở hắt ra và dựa lưng vào tường, rồi quay nó sang phía cửa sổ.</p><p>"Ít nhất thì anh đang ở trong này, thay vì lang thang khắp nơi và bắt chúng tôi phải nghe mấy bài hát của anh." Tony khịt mũi trước câu nói.</p><p>"Nói cho mà biết nhá, tôi là một ca sĩ hát hơi bị hay đấy, anh chỉ chưa từng thấy tôi nỗ lực thực sự thôi." Gã nói với Steve đang nhướn mày.</p><p>"Tôi chả tin người dân thị trấn sẽ hạnh phúc hơn khi giấc ngủ của họ bị gián đoạn nếu anh có giọng của một thiên thần đâu, nên quan điểm vẫn như cũ nhé." Steve nghiêng đầu ra sau một chút, phơi ra đường nét của cổ họng. "Với cả bão sắp đến rồi đấy."</p><p>"Gì đây, anh lo lắng cho tôi sao, Cảnh sát trưởng? Anh thật là ngọt ngào quá đi à." Tony khẽ cười khúc khích trước tiếng rên rỉ phát ra từ Steve.</p><p>"Chỉ để chắc chắn rằng anh không làm điều ngu ngốc điên rồ gì thôi, Stark. Anh đã thực hiện đủ các nỗ lực cho cuộc sống của chính mình rồi." Anh cố ý nhìn vào rượu và Tony nâng ly uống mừng những lời nói của anh, mỉa mai toát ra từ mỗi hành động của gã.</p><p>"Anh lo lắng quá nhiều."</p><p>"Và anh uống quá nhiều."</p><p>Tony uống nốt phần whisky còn lại và nở một nụ cười toe toét thiếu đòn khi Steve tặc lưỡi; đôi vai của anh căng thẳng đến mức hẳn phải đau đớn, nghiêm túc đấy, anh chàng cần thư giãn.</p><p>"Anh nên quan tâm ít hơn, Steve à, nó sẽ tốt hơn cho anh đấy. Lo lắng mọi lúc như thế này chẳng thể lành mạnh được đâu." Những lời này dường như chẳng giúp ích gì cho việc xoa dịu, vì Steve nghiến chặt hàm đầy khó chịu.</p><p>"Giống như những gì anh làm hả? Không, cám ơn. Lo lắng là một phần của công việc, Stark. Nhân đây, tôi cũng hy vọng là anh nhận ra rằng mình là một kẻ đạo đức giả đến mức nào khi nói điều đó."</p><p>"Tôi là một kẻ đạo đức giả giống như anh đang nói về việc liều cái mạng của tôi vậy á, Cảnh sát trưởng. Và, yeah chắc chắn rồi, giống y như tôi làm đó. Rốt cuộc, anh không thể quan tâm nếu anh quá say để có thể cảm nhận được những ngón tay của mình." Tony lắc lư ngón tay với anh. "Trả lời tôi đi, Steve. Anh có kiểm tra những người khác mỗi đêm không? Đây cũng có phải là một phần công việc của anh không?"</p><p>Steve dừng lại, một chút do dự rất hiếm thấy đối với ngài cảnh sát trưởng quả quyết, bàn tay mà anh vòng quanh cánh tay trên siết chặt hơn một chút, làm nhăn lớp vải áo mình.</p><p>"Không, tôi không, nhưng họ không có uống nhiều như anh." Cuối cùng anh trả lời, những câu chữ chậm rãi và cân nhắc, cẩn thận với những gì phát ra từ miệng chính mình. Thiệt thú vị.</p><p>Tony đi rót thêm một ít whisky cho mình, nhưng một bàn tay bao kín bàn tay gã quanh chai, sưởi ấm những ngón tay áp trên lớp thủy tinh lạnh cóng. Sao Steve di chuyển được nhanh như vậy là một bí ẩn đối với Tony, mặc dù rất có thể là do trí óc gã đã không thể suy nghĩ một lần nữa. Rốt cuộc, Tony đã bị hao mòn khá nhiều.</p><p>Cẩn thận để không làm đổ chất lỏng ra khắp bàn, Tony kéo cái chai, cố gắng mang nó lại gần mình hơn, nhưng Steve không buông tay. Thực tế hoàn toàn ngược lại, vì sự cái nắm của Steve trở nên mạnh mẽ hơn và anh nhìn Tony với một thách thức rõ ràng trong đôi mắt.</p><p>"Anh biết đấy, nếu anh muốn nắm tay, anh có thể nói điều đó mà." Tony dễ dàng nói đùa.</p><p>"Thôi đừng tào lao nữa đi, Stark. Anh đã uống bao nhiêu trong một giờ qua rồi hả? Tôi sẵn sàng cược là nó nhiều hơn bất cứ người tỉnh táo nào sẽ uống trong cả tháng. Hôm nay uống thế là đủ rồi."</p><p>Không ai trong số họ nhúc nhích; tuy rằng Tony rất thích Steve, nhưng không ai được chắn giữa gã và rượu, vậy nên sự bướng bỉnh của Cảnh sát trưởng chỉ khiến tâm trạng của gã thêm tệ hơn, bụng gã nặng trĩu với cơn giận dữ bất ngờ. Gã không có năng lượng cho loại đối đầu này, không có sự nhiệt tình để hét và gào lên như gã đã làm, ồ, rất nhiều lần trong cuộc cãi vã với Howard. Tony nghiến răng và trừng mắt.</p><p>"Anh thực sự muốn làm điều này sao? Buông ra, Steve."</p><p>"Không định xúc phạm đâu, Stark, nhưng tôi không nghĩ anh đủ ngu ngốc để đánh nhau với Cảnh sát trưởng. Tôi đã nói thế là đủ rồi, anh có thể uống tiếp vào ngày mai <em>sau khi</em> ngủ và ăn gì đấy. Thay vào đó, hãy uống ít nước để thay đổi."</p><p>Bất chấp tất cả, Steve nói đúng (anh thường đúng mà). Đi ngược lại ngài cảnh sát trưởng tức là yêu cầu một vài vết bầm tím và một đêm trong tù, nên đó chẳng phải là ý tưởng tuyệt vời nhất. Tony nhìn chai whiskey, cái nhãn trông như trên đó có tên của gã, tưởng tượng được cái cảm giác cháy bỏng của nó trong cơ thể. Gã buông tay, ngồi phịch xuống ghế với một tiếng thở dài thất bại.</p><p>Steve mỉm cười và thân thiện vỗ lưng gã, như thể anh chúc mừng một con vật ngoan ngoãn - và Tony, người hăng hái dựa vào cái chạm, phải tự hỏi rằng liệu mình có chính xác là thế không.</p><p>"Tôi không uống nữa, giờ anh vui chưa? Tôi thậm chí sẽ cư xử đúng mực ngày hôm nay và sẽ không trở thành một tên phiền phức đâu, vì vậy anh có thể quay trở lại với công việc của mình hay gì đấy và chỉ cần để tôi một mình thôi." Gã định để cho nó nghe chua cay và thêm cả một chút hung hăng nữa, nhưng giọng nói của gã vỡ ra và thấp dần thành một lời thì thầm ở câu cuối cùng. Cứ như vậy, toàn bộ thái độ của gã sụp đổ và tan vỡ. Có lẽ là do một mảnh của nó đang tìm đường vào thực quản gã để cắt đi da thịt từ trong ra ngoài, khiến gã phải nuốt mùi vị tưởng tượng của máu ở sâu trong miệng.</p><p>Steve đang cau mày lần nữa, nhưng lần này có gì đó rất khác; có lẽ là do sự mềm mại trong sắc xanh thầm lặng của đôi mắt anh, hoặc cách anh ngập ngừng vươn tới Tony, đưa tay lên ngay trên bàn tay Tony. Một cái gì đó vỡ trong ngực gã, xương ức của gã gãy tan nghiền nát trái tim gã đến đau đớn, gần như khiến anh khò khè trước tác động của nó. Thậm chí còn chưa được một phút không uống và Tony đã chẳng thể đối phó với điều này nữa, lòng bàn tay gã ngứa ngáy muốn có thứ gì đó để tu một hơi.</p><p>Gã vẫn say, nhưng Tony cảm thấy quá tỉnh táo trước sự nghiêm túc của Steve.</p><p>"Tony..."</p><p>Một tiếng sấm phá vỡ bầu trời, đinh tai nhức óc trong sự yên tĩnh của quán bar, theo sau là tiếng lộp bộp dai dẳng của cơn mưa đập vào cửa sổ và mái ngói. Tony không đặc biệt sợ bão, nhưng nghe tên thánh của mình phát ra từ miệng Steve khiến gã run rẩy đến mức tiếng sấm gây ra cho gã một cơn nao núng toàn thân. Đầu gối bên phải của gã giật dữ dội, đập vào mặt bàn gỗ và gửi một cơn chấn động xuống chân gã; cái ly nảy lên và va vào chai rượu kêu leng keng, thứ mà gã đã uống lật ngược lại và lăn với động lượng.</p><p>Tony với lấy nó, và Steve với lấy gã với một tiếng hét cảnh báo, và một giây sau, ngón tay gã bị chảy máu và đầu gối rung lên cùng với nhịp tim đập nhanh.</p><p>"Lạy chúa, Stark!" Steve thở ra, đóng băng tại chỗ, muốn giúp đỡ nhưng sợ vấn đề càng thêm trầm trọng.</p><p>'Stark', không phải Tony. Vậy là, gã đã tưởng tượng Steve nói nó à? Đây không phải là lần đầu tiên rượu làm điều gì đó tương tự: tâm trí say xỉn của gã có vẻ đặc biệt thích tưởng tượng về vị Cảnh sát trưởng này.</p><p>Hoặc có thể đó chỉ là chuyện về Tony, không phải là chuyện uống rượu.</p><p>Gã đặt một nửa tâm trí vào Steve, người đang xoa dịu chủ quán rượu không vui, ông già không thích mớ hỗn loạn mà họ đã tạo ra trên sàn nhà, thủy tinh, đá tan và máu trộn lẫn với nhau. Chỉ khi Steve hứa sẽ dọn dẹp nó, ông mới bình tĩnh lại. Ông có vẻ đủ hài lòng với lời đề nghị, mặc dù vẫn nghi ngờ nhìn họ.</p><p>"Anh có sao không, Stark?" Gã giật mình khi một bàn tay đặt lên vai gã, và Tony ngước lên để thấy Steve rút tay lại, nhìn xuống mình với cái nhíu mày lo lắng đó một lần nữa.</p><p>"Ừa, chưa bao giờ ổn hơn." Tony nhét ngón tay đầy máu vào miệng, mút lấy vết cắt ở đó.</p><p>"Đây không phải là cách anh phải chăm sóc vết thương, Stark." Anh đưa tay ra, ngửa tay lên và hăm hở chờ đợi.</p><p>"Ôi, cho tôi xin đi, nó chỉ là một vết cắt nhỏ thôi, đừng khiến nó nghe như một vết thương chiến tranh vậy chứ." Tony khịt mũi nhưng vâng lời, đưa tay ra cho Steve xem xét kỹ lưỡng và xử lý cẩn thận.</p><p>"Anh thực sự nên chăm sóc bản thân tốt hơn trước khi nó giết chết anh." Steve khuyên nhủ, và anh có vẻ thực sự quan tâm đến mạng sống của Tony, không chỉ vì công việc của anh. Tony khẽ cười; oh, Steve, nhưng đó chính xác là ý gã đấy.</p><p>"Đạo đức giả." Tony buộc tội.</p><p>"Đây khác." Anh buộc một dải băng lấy từ thắt lưng quanh ngón tay Tony, đủ chắc để giữ nhưng không đau.</p><p>"Là thật vậy chăng? Cuối cùng, cả hai chúng ta đều sẽ chết, nên là tôi nhìn không ra sao mà động lực đằng sau nó lại quan trọng như thế."</p><p>"Thật mà. Tôi đang cố gắng cứu người là trên hết, chết có thể chỉ là hậu quả của nó. Nhưng còn anh thì sao, Stark? Anh đang cố gắng đạt được điều gì với tất cả những thứ này?" Steve chỉ vào đồ uống vẫn đặt trên bàn, vào chiếc ly vỡ, vào ngón tay được băng bó. Cảm giác y như thể anh đang chỉ vào linh hồn của chính Tony vậy.</p><p>"Lãng quên."</p><p>Một tia sét làm lóa mắt họ trong giây lát quá nhanh để đếm, ngôi sao trên ngực Steve lấp lánh tỏa sáng đầy điềm gở với nó. <em>Cuối cùng, cả hai chúng ta đều sẽ chết.</em></p><p>"Nhìn tôi này, Stark." Nó nhẹ nhàng, nhưng dù sao vẫn là một mệnh lệnh, và Tony phát ra một tiếng cười chói tai khi đầu gã ngả ra sau, kiên quyết nhìn lên trần nhà. "Tôi nói nhìn tôi, đồ chết tiệt nhà anh..."</p><p>Thật buồn cười, cái cách Steve không thể chống được việc để sự thất vọng đến với mình, ngay cả khi đang cố gắng giúp đỡ ai đó.</p><p>"Vậy ít nhất hãy nghe tôi nói, đặt cái này vào đâu đó bên trong cái đầu trống rỗng của anh ấy. Tôi sẽ không để anh chết, Tony." Bây giờ, <em>điều đó</em> khiến gã quay ngoắt đầu về phía Steve, mắt mở to. "Tôi không quan tâm anh muốn tự loại bỏ bản thân bao nhiêu, tôi sẽ không cho phép anh. Và nếu anh nghĩ rằng anh sẽ thoát khỏi tôi một khi tôi chết ấy hả, anh nhầm to rồi đấy."</p><p>"Anh đang nói là anh có kế hoạch ám quẻ tôi đó hở?"</p><p>"Đây là chính xác những gì tôi đang nói đấy."</p><p>Tony nhìn vào bộ hàm quả quyết, ngọn lửa trong đôi mắt anh, tư thế khắc nghiệt của một người đang chuẩn bị cho một cuộc chiến, và mỉm cười. Gã chẳng nghi ngờ gì chuyện Steve sẽ kiên trì đến cùng đâu, nhưng trong khi hình ảnh một con ma Steve giận dữ chỉ đi theo mình và la hét thiệt là thú vị, gã lại thích cảnh sát trưởng còn sống hơn nhiều.</p><p>"Tôi không biết anh thực sự nhớ bao nhiêu khi say, nhưng anh tốt hơn hết là nên nhớ điều này, ít nhất là vậy."</p><p>"Vâng, vâng, chắc chắn rồi. Tôi sẽ nhớ mà."</p><p>---</p><p>Viên đạn dễ dàng bắn xuyên qua ngực Steve, và Tony nhớ.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>